Angel Wings or Devil Wings?
by Sword Breaker
Summary: When Lloyd's dads die, something goes wrong with him. Only Sheena can help. Sheloyd with some Zelette.
1. CH1: Something is Wrong

1**Angel Wings or Devil Wings?**

**This is my second fic. I am still going with the Sheloyd. This is going to be dark and it may be a while until the next chapter. And now the DISLAIMERATOR... GO! I do not own TOS, Namco does.**

CH 1: SOMETHING IS WRONG

Ten years have gone by since the defeat of Mithos Yggdrasil. The nine heroes have changed physically and mentally. Relationships have risen to reveal themselves, others are still bottled up inside that person's head. The world has been changing, too. Destroyed cities have been rebuilt. The great tree of mana, Yggdrasil, has grown to it's full potential. The two worlds are now one, each a different continent on one planet, called Symphonia. Rehairds are now mass produced and are the main source of transportation. Derris Kharlan has set up a stronger form of the warp, which allows the people of the two worlds to move from one world to the next. Although everything has changed dramatically, one man named Lloyd Irving-Aurion has changed the most. The story of his suffering begins in the school house of Lloyds home town. Raine, Genis, Collette, and Zelos are standing in the main room. Sheena had just gone through the door.

"Ah, Sheena. You are finally here." said the now taller and wiser Raine.

"Yeah hi everyone. So Raine, the message you sent me said that there was something wrong with Lloyd. What's up?" Sheena is now taller and her body has matured even more and her feelings for Lloyd are still a secret. Sheena has also let down her hair and grown it out so it is down to her arm pits. She no longer wears her assassin out fit, but a blue kimono. When Sheena said this, Raine lowered her head and her face became very sad.

"Yes... about that. Hm, I guess that I will start at the cause of the problem. You four should take a seat." The four of them sat down and Raine began to pace in front of the chalk board.

"Five years ago, Lloyd, Yuan, and Dirk traveled to Derris Kharlan to see Kratos. While they were there, something terrible happened. From what Yuan told me, they were caught in an attempt to kill the angels president, Kratos. The assassins were loyal to Mithos and wanted the cause of his death to be punished. They thought it was Kratos. The four of them put up a valiant fight, but the angels had bombs strapped to them.. They went suicidal and killed Dirk and Kratos. After the funerals in Derris Kharlan, Yuan took over as president. Everyone wept for the two fathers except Lloyd. No one knows why but he has never been himself again. He never puts his wings away, which have now turned black. He has seceded from civilization and never comes in contact with anyone and never leaves his house. Everyone has tried to cheer him up, but he only threw us out. When I went to see him he was...almost not human. It is too terrible to describe. Yesterday, Zelos tried to cheer him up, but Lloyd became very angry and broke his arm as he threw him out." Sheena looked over at him. Zelos was...scared, he held his arm which was in a sling.

"What did you do to make him so angry?" Sheena was curious.

"Well I...did what always use to cheer me up. I showed him some pictures that I drew when I first met you. I don't do it anymore, though. I am no longer like that. I am marrieed now. To Collette. So I just figured that since he is now around my age when I was like that, he would be the same." He held up a his hand with a ring on it as Collette smiled.

"What exactly were on those drawings, Zelos?" He was always a good artist, but in a perverted way.

"Well, um. Y-you see... they were y-you, um...naked." Sheena was infuriated but didn't hit him only because of his arm.

"Ahem. Like I was saying. That is why I turned to you, Sheena. We need you to get close to Loyd to find out what is wrong with him."

"But, how can I help?"

"Oh come on! You seriously don't think that we haven't noticed how you look at each other. We all know how you feel about each other." This time Sheena blushed and did hit Zelos in the head. He fell to the ground and Collette got on her knees to help him get up.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yeah it is!" Collette sounded almost happy as she said it. She thought it would be a compliment. Even though Collette's body changed, her mind didn't that much. Sheena wanted to slap her, but she held back. The three sat down and turned back to Raine. But Genis spoke up.

"Sheena, we really need you to go see him. If his freinds can't get to him, then maybe his love can. Please go." Genis had gotten taller and now has large muslces. His voice is voice is also a lot deeper. His kedemma is still at his side, though.

"Alright. I will go tomorrow. I need to get some sleep from the flight over here." Sheena all spent the night at Raine's house, Genis had his own house now. Zelos and Collette slept there. That night, the only reason Sheena slept was because of the jet lag. Her thoughts and fears were keeping her up until she wore her brain out. The next day would contain something that nothing that Sheena has been through could prepare her for.

**So what do you think? The next chapter will tell of what happened to Lloyd. It will probably be dark. Please review.**

**TEH S.B.**


	2. CH2 Mind of Darkness

1**Well here is chapter 2. This one will be dark. And... nothing else to say except...DISCLAIMERATOR...GO! I do not own TOS, Namco does.**

**CH 2: MIND OF DARKNESS**

Sheena walked to Lloyd's house and knocked on the door.

"Come in." it was Lloyd's voice but something was different about it. Sheena realized that his voice had no emotion. She opened the door to find Lloyd sitting at the table, cleaning his Material Blades. He looked nothing like he used to. His hair was long and somewhat reddish like Kratos'. It looked as if he hadn't cut it for a while because it was down to the middle of his back. It was also in his eyes partially. He was taller and had somewhat bigger muscles. His eyes were black and showed only negative emotions such as sadness, anger, and hatred. His clothes were but a simple white t-shirt and long brown pants with some tears in them. His black wings were out. The house was a mess. It was covered in a thin layer of dust and very messy. Sheena rushed at him as he stood up and gave him a big hug. He only put his right arm around her lower back.

"Lloyd I am so happy to see you." They broke the hug. Lloyd just stood there, staring at her with no emotion. "Is something wrong?"

"Did Raine send you over here? I want the truth." he still showed no emotion. Sheena knew that she had to tell the truth.

"Yes. She told me about how you've been acting and I was worried so-" he cut her off.

"Get out." this time he sounded angry.

"But...Lloyd...I am not leaving until I get some answers." Sheena was both saddened and angered. Lloyd started to reach for one of his swords.

"Please leave. I don't want to hurt you like I had to with Zelos." Sadness took them both. Sheena was angered and tried to slap him. Lloyd grabbed her hand as it was about to hit his face. He let her go and tears began to enter Sheena's eyes. She headed for the door. Lloyd didn't want to loose her but he also didn't want to hurt her.

"Stop. Please...don't go. I will tell you anything you want. Just don't leave me alone...I don't want to be left alone again." Sadness filled Lloyd. Sheena turned around and they sat down at the table.

"I want to know why you are like this. Why you left everyone. Why you are so...dark."

"Fine. Ever since my dads died, I haven't been able to put my wings away. They became darker and darker every day until my heart was the same. I can't feel anything Sheena. All I can feel is sadness, anger, fear, and hatred. I suffer everyday. When I wake up every morning, I question why I have this fate. I can't stand it. I have tried to kill myself, but I can't die. My wings won't let me. These wings are not a blessing, but a curse. I have tried to cut them off but my blades only go through them. They fill me with darkness. I can't live with them anymore. I want it to end. All of it to just stop, but it won't. It won't let me die. I don't know what to do anymore. I need this to end. But all of my anger and hatred only feed these cursed wings. My sadness and fear powers them. I am not human anymore. I have become a demon. That is why I must stay away from everyone. My hatred will consume me and I will be uncontrollable. I am not to be trusted. At any moment I could cross the line. You should leave. I don't want that to happen like it did yesterday. I tried to control it but...I couldn't. Zelos was lucky to get out alive. I-I can't ever forgive myself if something were to happen to you." By now he had burst into tears. Sheena moved closer to him and tried to hug him. Lloyd pushed Sheena away. He was afraid of his emotions. Sheena looked up at him with saddened eyes. She knew that he was trying to protect her but, she wanted to be close to him.

"Is there anyway to heal you?"

"Not that I know of." He had stopped crying. _Maybe if I tell him how I feel. Maybe love will bring him back. It may not work. What should I do...wait. I remember something that may help him._

"I know how we can help you. Two years ago, Raine went to the tower of mana to study the books there. Maybe there was something that she read that can help you."

"If it is the only way then I will do it. But she must come here. If I go into the city, then my emotions may overcome me. Have her come here tomorrow in the morning. I only want you and her to come here. Don't tell anyone else, ok?"

"Alright. I'll get going. Good bye." Lloyd hugged her showing love, but soon broke it because of the pain that his wings gave him. The wings were punishing him for going against their will. "Sorry...I will see you tomorrow." They said their good-byes and Sheena left for Raine's house. Lloyd went to bed and awaited the next day. Sheena told Raine everything. Raine ordered Sheena to gather some materials that she wrote down while she studied a book titled Angelic Disease. The two did what was needed and went to bed.


	3. CH 3: The Surgery

1**Hello to all loyal fans...well the two of you. Thanks for reviewing and I shall keep writing. Warning: this will be textual bloody. Now what we've all not been waiting for...DISCLAIMERATOR...GO! I don't own TOS, Namco does.**

**Ch 3: The Surgery**

"Sheena...Sheeenaaa...WAKE UP SHEENA!"

"Ahhh-the-answer-is-7...wh-what?" Raine had just woken the woman up so that they may go to Lloyd's to save him.

"Sheena you just sounded like...like Lloyd." Lloyd! Sheena had forgotten about him. They had to get there quick.

"That's nice but we gotta get to Lloyd if we ever want him back to how he was."

"Alright, get dressed." Sheena got dressed and headed down the stairs to have a breakfast of a slice of toast before leaving. The two heroines ran to Lloyd's house as quickly as they could. When they got there, Lloyd looked as if he hadn't moved since Sheena last saw him.

"Lloyd!" Sheena said before trying to hug Lloyd. He quickly pushed her away.

"I am sorry Sheena but when I try to show the emotions that I lack, pain fills me. I am sorry."

"Sorry to interrupt but, I need to ask Lloyd some questions before I can help him."

"Alright Professor." the two said in unision.

"Sheena, this may be hard for you so I want you to go in the other room."

"But-"

"No buts. Now please go upstairs." Sheena quietly walked up the stairs to Lloyd's room. She could only worry about what could happen. After about a hour of waiting, Raine walked up the stairs.

"Sheena, I am going to have to perform a surgery on Lloyd. I am going to have to cut his wings off."

"But he's tried that before and it didn't work."

"I have found a way to do it. It may not work but, if you send the power of the summon spirits of light into this blade it might just work."

"Alright, I'll do it...come forth, Aska!" The spirit appeared in a flash of light.

"What is it, Pact Maker?"

"Embed light energy into this surgical blade." Aska sent of a bright stream of light into the blade and left as quickly as it came.

"Thanks Sheena...Lloyd doesn't want you to see him in pain so, I am going to have to ask you to stay up here. Don't go down there no matter what." Sheena knew that there was no chance with arguing with Raine so she simply nodded and sat down on the bed. Raine went back down the stairs. After about a half hour of waiting, something happened that made Sheena's blood run cold.

"SSHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEENNNAAAAAAAA!" The young girl knew that something had gone wrong. She ran down the stairs as fast as humanly possible. What she saw almost caused her to die from sorrow. Lloyd was lying on his stomach on the kitchen table with an old sheet under him. The sheet, and Lloyd's back, was covered in black blood. It was the wings' blood. A wing lay on the floor as Raine was starting to cut the other one off. Raine was crying repeating the words, "I'm sorry Lloyd," under her breath. Sheena had never seen her this sad. Lloyd was screaming out, "Shheeeenaaa," many times. His eyes went in the back of his head and he crying red tears. The tears were his own blood. Sheena quickly ran over to him and put her head near his. She was crying.

"It'll be alright Lloyd. I'm here now so it will be ok. Everything will be fine."

"Go away!" yelled Lloyd in such a harsh tone that it made her cry even more.

"I don't want you to see me like this. Leave now!" Sheena understood and walked quietly up the stairs. When she got up there, she cried so hard that it hurt. She cried and cried and cried until she wore herself out and fell asleep. She could only wait until the next day to see her Lloyd back to his normal self. Wait...her Lloyd? Did she really feel like that? Of course she did. She decided that will be the first thing that she is going to tell him the next day. She didn't want him to remember any of this. Only their love. She dreamt of what would happen on their wedding day.

SHEENA'S DREAM

All of her friends family were sitting in the white benches, watching her walk down the aisle. She was in a white wedding dress. Nothing special, but she made it look fit for a queen. Lloyd was in a black tuxedo. It too was simple, but he made it look fit for a king. She walked down the aisle and met up with Lloyd. Her father was walking with her. The couple met at the altar and held hands gazing into each others eyes. The priest gave his speech and then went to the "I dos".

"I do." said the joyous Sheena.

"And do you, Lloyd Aurion, take Sheena as your wife, until death do you part?"

"No." Sheena was amazed with what he said and quickly tried to slap him. He caught it with his hand. He squeezed her hand harder and harder until it hurt menacingly. His face turned saddened as she glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Sheena." As soon as he finished, his dark wings burst out of his back. They were covered in blood. He grabbed her throat and squeezed until she couldn't breathe. Their surroundings all turned dark and her friends and family turned into demons with blood red swords and dark wings. They still had the faces of their original selves, though. All of them, in unison, said, "I'm sorry, Sheena." Each of them had tears of blood in their eyes as they lunge forward with their swords.

"Kill us or be killed." each of them said in unison as they lunged at her. Then suddenly...

**Cliff hanger... oh yeah. Uhhhhhh please review. Bye.**

**THE S.B.**


	4. CH 4: A New Lloyd

1**Here it is folks, dudes, and dudettes. The next chapter. So let's get this gravy train started. DISCLAIMERATOR...GO! I don not own TOS, Namco does.**

CH 4: A NEW LLOYD

...Sheena woke up. She was scared but memories quickly rushed back into her head of the past day for it was now morning. She realized that it was only a dream.

"Good morning Sheena," said Raine who was sitting in a chair next to her. Sheena sat up and looked to Raine.

"Where is Lloyd?" asked a worried Sheena.

"He is sleeping downstairs. He passed out shortly after you came in yesterday. The surgery was a success." A sigh of relief fell over Sheena. Raine went down stairs and so did Sheena. They came in to see a wingless Lloyd, lying on his back on the table.

"Lloyd!" Sheena ran over to him as he sat up and hugged him tightly.

"Sheena...I am cured! Thank you so much. I thank you too, Raine." Raine simply nodded and went into the kitchen. The two broke the hug to look at each other.

"Why are you thanking me? Raine did the surgery."

"Because if it wasn't for you I would be dead. Before I called you, I knew that I was going to die. I just wanted to see you for one last time. Seeing you there gave me the strength to live. Thank you so much Sheena."

"I-it was nothing...really."

"No it was something. I gave up on life then and you gave me a reason to live. You are the only reason that I am alive."

"B-but why me?"

"Because...I-I love you. I want to spend everyday of my life with you. I love you Sheena Fujibayashi." This was the first time that Lloyd felt love for Martel knows how long. It was the best thing ever, well, next to Sheena.

"I love you too, Lloyd." The two lovers pulled each other into their first kiss. It was the greatest moment in each of their lives. Their hands were massaging each of their backs while their tongues danced in their mouthes. The finally broke for air after what seemed like an eternity. They gazed into each others eyes, feeling the greatness of the moment. After about thirty seconds, they lunged themselves into another deep, passionate kiss. When they finally finished kissing, Lloyd broke the silence.

"Um, Sheena."

"Yes Loyd?"

"Can you get off me? I want to stand up and I have a wound." Se didn't even notice that she was on him. She got up and he pulled the blanket that was covering his stomach down off. He had many bandages on the two holes that once held his wings. The bandages wrapped around his stomach. There was no blood on him, except for the two blood stains that partially seeped through the bandages on his back. The two walked into the kitchen to find Raine...cooking.

"So are you two going to marry?"

"What?" yelled a very embarrassed couple.

"Well you two are somewhat loud talkers so I heard everything." Lloyd and Sheena's faces turned about 20 different shades of red.

"W-well...we, uh..." half said a very embarrassed Sheena.

"Well now or never," quietly said Lloyd. He turned to Sheena and got down on one knee while pulling a small box out of his pocket.

"Sheena will you marry me?" He opened the box and lying there was a wedding ring. It had a gold band with a large diamond in the middle. On the left side of the rock was another diamond in the shape of a "L", on the other side was a diamond in the shape of a "S". Tears of joy swelled up in Sheena's eyes.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you Lloyd." she tackled him to the ground after he put the ring on her finger. She tried to kiss him but him yelling, "OW"stopped her. She quickly helped him up while apologizing. The three of them had themselves a good laugh. Lloyd enjoyed it the most because it was his first laugh in quite a while. The two sat down in the living room and kissed. After ten minutes of kissing, they heard Raine call out their names. The two walked into the dining room, holding hands, to see Raine with three plates filled with black pancakes.

"Breakfast is now served. I made my special pancakes."

"Um, Raine. I think that you over cooked them."

"Just eat them. Besides, I have gotten better." The three of them sat down at a table just staring at the "pancakes". Raine was half smiling at the two. Lloyd slowly picked up a fork and cut a piece of the cakes out and slowly put it in his mouth. He chewed it and swallowed the bite.

"So...how is it?" asked an anxious Raine.

"These are...the best pancakes ever! I thought that they were blackened but they're chocolate covered!" He quickly dug into the chocolate covered pancakes.

"Really? Well let me try." Sheena took a bite and said nothing. She just started eating as quickly as Lloyd. Raine just starred in amazement as the two ate like they've never eaten before.

"Mmm..you gonna finish those? Mmm." asked Lloyd. Raine simply shook her head and he grabbed her plate. Sheena was finished but wanted more. She looked over at Lloyd.

"Hey Lloyd, what's that over there." She pointed in the opposite direction.

"Mmm not...gonna mmm...fall for mmm that one." Sheena was now very jealous but she had a plan. She wanted those pancakes. She got up and plopped her self on Lloyds lap and kissed him. While she kissed him, her hand reached over to his plate and grabbed his last pancake. Raine saw the whole thing and burst into laughter as Sheena got up off Lloyd. She ran over to her chair and ate the pancake in record speed. Lloyd realized what happened and slouched in his chair. After breakfast, the three decided to go see Lloyd's friends at Isealia. They walked to the town and went to Genis's house. They greeted everyone there and told of what happened to Lloyd and how him and Sheena are now engaged. Lloyd was amazed to see that the original eight were there. He was also amazed to find out about Zelos and Collette. Genis also announced that him and Presea are now dating. Lloyd caught up with everyone which took the whole day.

"Lloyd before you go, I just want to know if it is ok that I jarred your wings." Raine pulled out her wing pack and took out a giant jar filled with some liquid and his dark wings.

"Uh..ook. That is a little weird but you can keep them...please." Raine thanked him and he said his goodbyes. As he walked up to the gates of the town, he heard Sheena call his name.

"Hey Sheena. What is it?"

"Well I don't have a place to sleep tonight so can I crash with you.?"

"Sure no pro-wait. I only have one bed."

"That's ok." said Sheena in a seductive voice. The two walked to the little house and went to the bed. When they got there, Sheena turned Lloyd to her and pushed him on the bed. She plopped herself on top of him and they kissed..a lot. After Martel knows how long of them kissing, they finally fell asleep. Sheena was sleeping on top of him, her head on his muscular chest, the entire night. The two dreamt of the same thing that night, their wedding. They thought that nothing could ruin their lives now. Or, so they thought.

**This was a happy chapter. Too bad the next one won't. Up next is the wedding and what Sheena's dream means. I didn't write it but, during the ten years of Lloyd's suffering, he crafted many items including Sheena's wedding ring. As usual, I love the reviews so keep them coming. Until next chapter.**

**TEH S.B.**


	5. I'm Sorry

1**Ok everybody I am back. Well... not really. I am posting this to say that I will not be posting any extra chapters on any of my fics. I am doing this because I think that I have lost my artistic abilities. I can't my stories are dull and my drawings are repetitive. This sucks. So yeah, sorry.**

**THE** **S.B.**

**I think it's my lack of friends.**


End file.
